Mother's daughter
by Istillwishiwasaweasley
Summary: A Charlie Weasley romance fic. DH spoilers! This story is now complete please rr
1. Chapter 1

Mother's daughter

Chapter 1 Promises

Anna snuggled into Charlie's chest, he sighed heavily and she looked up at him,

"What's wrong?" she asked with her brow furrowed,

"I don't know Anna, I feel guilty I guess, I don't think I've ever been so happy but there's a war going on and I'm just staying here while my family could die at any minute",

Anna remained silent, she couldn't imagine how Charlie felt, she had spent her life actively shunning her family and snapping any olive branches they offered her, they didn't want to play happy families, they wanted to recruit her.

"Charlie, what was it like? Your childhood" she asked cautiously, they had been dating for over a year and she had never asked him, he knew she hated talking about her past but she had always wondered about his, after all he was a Weasley, she knew that his family was important to him.

"My childhood" he whispered with a smile on his face "I loved it Anna, my earliest memory is Bill trying to teach me how to fly on one of his toy broomsticks, I was so nervous I fly straight into the pond, Mom was so mad with him, but we kept practising until eventually I got better than him, I don't think he expected that to happen" Anna chuckled,

"What's Bill like?" she asked, knowing that he had just been injured,

"I don't really know how to describe him except, cool, he's just my cool big brother, totally different from Percy of course, git, ambitious that was always Percy, guess we just got in the way of his plans. He never really got on with the rest of us that well, especially the twins, he was such an easy target for them, they love pranking people and winding them up, bit like Ginny I guess, she's more subtle about it though, I think we all underestimated her when she was growing up, Ron especially, she's got some power behind her wand has Gin. I think Ron's only just starting to realise it. I would have loved to have seen his face when she started dating Harry. He's not stupid Ron, he probably the most Gryffindor of all of us, supposed he had to be being friends with Harry. I think my parents worry about Ron and Ginny the most, there so loyal, they will both follow Harry wherever he goes, I wouldn't want to see that argument, Mum and Ginny are both so stubborn, you don't want to be in the room when they have a row!" Charlie chuckled and lapsed into silent thought.

Anna realised how much he had told her, she had only asked about Bill but he had mentioned all of his family, and Harry. When people asked her about her family or childhood she gave short, often irritable, answers that soon ended the conversation.

"Have you told them about me?" she asked quietly looking up into his vivid blue eyes,

"Of course I have, I told them before Christmas, so I could stay with you! Mum can't wait to meet you. That's why you have to come to the wedding so…"

"Have you told them Charlie?" Anna interrupted,

"Told them what?" he asked avoiding her gaze,

"My name"

"Anna when are you going to realise that I don't care about your name, I love you Anna!"

"You might not care Charlie but others do, we are in the middle of a war for Merlin's sake!"

"Ok Anna I'll tell them, they won't care though, they trust me"

"You'll tell them?"

"Yes"

"Before we get there?"

"Yes"

"You promise" she said fixing him with a glare,

"I promise" he replied kissing her gently on the nose.

A/N It's short because it's the prologue. Please review! Next chapter, we meet the family, and their not happy!

Love you all

Laura

xxx

P.S. It's soooooo close!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Burrow

As the portkey landed Anna's nerves, which had been frayed, all morning increased. She glanced at Charlie whose face had broken into a large grin at the site of his childhood home. Anna looked up at it, it looked exactly as Charlie had described it, it even felt homey. Charlie grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her up the path, pointing out the broomstick shed and the chicken coop along the way. He reached the door and knocked three times. A nervous yet excited voice answered the knock.

"Who is it?"

"Hi mum, it's me Charlie!"

"Oh Charlie dear…now what's the question…oh yes, what was your imaginary friend called?" she asked hurriedly, Charlie chuckled

"Edna" Charlie answered, Anna stifled a laugh with difficulty, "What does Auntie Muriel insist on calling you?" he asked in the same urgent voice, it had been a while since he had seen his family,

"Millie" Mrs Weasley answered puling the door open and engulfing Charlie in a hug.

"Oh Charlie it's so good to see you, you must come home more often dear, oh and this must be Anna" she said pulling away from Charlie.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Weasley" Anna said nervously presenting her with the bouquet of flowers that looked slightly less impressive now after the journey that when she had bought them at the Portkey station in Romania,

"Oh thank you dear, their lovely. It's wonderful to meet you at last; we've heard so little about you from Charlie! Come in dears!"

Charlie pulled her inside the door and Mrs Weasley disappeared into the kitchen,

"See, she loves you already"

"Charlie you have told her haven't…" but Charlie pulled her into the crammed kitchen, there were at least 15 people in there, most of them redheads, she smiled nervously at them as Charlie began introducing them. He was in the middle of introducing Ron's friend Hermione when she caught the eyes of two people she recognised; she did a double take before one of them spoke.

"Charlie, what do you think your doing bring _her _here? Have you gone mad?" Tonks exclaimed loudly halting his introductions,

"What?" said Charlie looking at her,

"Do you know who she is?" she replied, Anna looked at Charlie sharply before Tonks continued,

"For Merlin's sake Charlie, Neville's here!"

Anna looked down at the boy called Neville and felt herself grow warm,

"What are you talking about Tonks dear?" asked Mrs Weasley loudly,

"You haven't told them!" Anna said turning to Charlie,

"I told you Anna it won't matter!"

"You promised me Charlie"

"What's going on?" said Ginny looking at Tonks, who glanced at Kingsley, who cleared his throat,

"Everyone, this is Annabella Lestrange, Bellatrix's daughter" everyone gasped and Neville turned white, Anna turned to Charlie,

"You promised me Charlie," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes, she turned to leave,

"Anna don't…please"

Mr Weasley seemed to come to his senses,

"Get out of my house now! Charlie how dare you bring her here!" Anna waited a second or two for Charlie to defend her, when he didn't she blinked back the tears and left the kitchen.

As she closed the door to the Burrow she leaned back against it and allowed the tears to fall, she could hear arguments raging inside the house, Charlie's voice was lost among the tirade insults directed at her and her mother. Everyone assumed the same, that she was her mother's daughter. The truth was she hated her mother, and her father come to that more than anything else in the world, she had fled to Romania upon leaving Hogwart's to escape, when she met Charlie it took months before she trusted him enough to tell him. When her mother had escaped from Azkaban, the Aurors including Tonks and Shacklebolt had questioned and interrogated her for hours for information, she had none.

She pulled herself away from the door and walked down the path she had been led down only minutes ago. She was angry at Charlie for lying to her, and herself for allowing herself to trust him. She pulled out her wand ready to apparate to the ministry to arrange a portkey when she heard a series of loud pops behind her, she whipped around and saw at least 20 death eaters inside the wards of the Burrow making their way to the door, they all had their backs to her. She was so shocked at their sudden appearance that that she was momentarily at a loss of what to do, when her senses returned to her she screamed as loud as she could,

"CHARLIE!"

She then stunned at death eater and began running back down the path, the windows of the Burrow all shattered sending glass into the house, the door burst open and Charlie led the population of the kitchen into battle.

The fight must have been raging for at least 30 minutes before she heard her mother's taunting voice,

"Longbottom, I've always wanted to see how long you lasted before you crumble…" Anna made towards Neville stunning death eaters on her way, she was not going to let this happen, Neville was cowering by the broom shed his broken wand lying at his feet, her mother raised her wand and uttered the curse just as Anna dived in front of him, she felt the curse hit her and barely heard the scream leave her mouth, there were flashes of light all around her but all she knew was pain, she heard her mother's voice as she lifted the curse,

"Well, well, well, look who it is. I've always wanted to she the light leave your eyes you disgusting traitor, which of you shall it be first",

Anna staggered to her feet her wand raised shakily,

"You leave him alone!" she screamed sending a cutting curse, which her mother dodged,

"Protecting him are you? Well I suppose the traitors must stick together, you could have been great you know Annabella, if only you'd chosen the right side"

"I am on the right side!" Anna screamed as the duel began.

Anna was always a good dueller but next to her mother she felt like a first year, she heard the death curse spoken in disgust and looked at death racing towards her, she thought of Charlie and closed her eyes, it would never have worked anyway, she cared too much.

She felt two sharp blows hit her, one at her shoulders pushing her to the ground and one at her legs pulling her, she hit her head hard of the water butt and opened her eyes to see Neville and Professor McGonagall had saved her, she heard the popping sounds of Aurors arriving and death eaters fleeing and the sound of her mothers voice,

"One day Annabella" and then Anna allowed the darkness to overtake her.

A/N Please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Mother's daughter

Chapter 3

As Anna opened her eyes they were greeted by darkness, she felt like she had been beaten up by a group of trolls. She sat up gently, trying to figure out where she was. The room was well decorated, there was an old dressing table with a mirror on it, and Anna's pale reflection stared back at her. She swung her legs around and stood up, pain shot through her legs but she refrained from shouting out and simply grimaced at the pain, her mother knew how to play. She shook her legs out trying to relieve the pressure to little avail. She walked slowly out of the room into a brightly lit landing and down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs she saw a light farmed door way and pushed it open.

Neville and Tonks were sitting around a large table looking ashen faced and bruised.

"Hello" said Anna shyly pulling the door closed behind her they greeted her quietly

"Umm…Thanks for…well saving my life I guess," said Neville turning red,

"Not at all, you saved me too Neville, Thanks" said Anna awkwardly, "Where is everyone? Are Charlie and the others ok?" she asked in quick succession,

"Charlie's fine, actually it went relatively well, except…well Mad-eye didn't make it" said Tonks stifling a sniff "we even caught a few death eaters" she continued, "Listen, I'm sorry for what I said…I was just surprised to see you and…"

"It's ok, I'm used to it" Anna replied staring at the table,

"No it's not ok, I shouldn't have said it, especially knowing how my mother grew up and how she is now" she said defiantly, Anna nodded and searched around for a change of subject,

"Where are we?"

"My parents house" Tonks replied taking the bait, "Charlie will be back soon he's just with his family, Molly's distraught Harry, Ron and Hermione have disappeared on some mission of Dumbledore…" Tonks stopped abruptly as the kitchen door opened and Remus and a woman whose resemblance to her mother was uncanny, entered.

Andromeda crossed the room in what seemed like very little steps and embraced Anna, who hugged her back awkwardly. She had seen her aunt only a few times in her life, at platform 93/4, in Diagon Alley and the memorable time in the Leaky Cauldron where her mother had upturned tables in her attempts to curse her sister, she had been 8 and it had been the only time that she had seen them in the same room.

"Mum, why are you…" began Tonks but her mother cut across her,

"Remus told me what happened Nymphadora! How could you be so prejudice! You were raising knowing that I had turned my back on my family, just like Sirius, just like Anna!"

Tonks looked embarrassed and threw a scowl at Remus.

"I'm sorry Anna" Tonks mumbled not looking at anyone,

"And so you should be Nymphadora, quite frankly I'm disgusted you of all people should know about prejudice…"

"Really it's fine…I'm used to it" mumbled Anna feeling uncomfortable

"Oh Anna, just look at you, you've grown up so much, the last time I saw you was your last year at Hogwarts wasn't it? So tell me what have you done since?" Andromeda asked sitting down next to Anna who was gobsmacked. Anna had always wondered how she would be greeted by this aunt but she never expected this, before she could answer however Remus interrupted,

"Tonks never told me you went to Hogwarts together"

"We didn't have any contact, I was in the year above and in Ravenclaw" Anna replied

"Ravenclaw" said Andromeda with a smile, "I bet Bella didn't like that"

"No, I think she always knew I didn't believe what she did but she thought if I went to Hogwarts and got sorted into Slytherin I would pick up the prejudice. I was ten when she was arrested so when I went to Hogwarts I finally felt free. I begged the sorting hat not to put me in Slytherin but it said I didn't belong there, that I didn't believe in the old values and that my intelligence was far more than my ambition. When it put me in Ravenclaw I was so happy, but it was short-lived. My name was too famous; the war was to fresh a wound. I was isolated very quickly so I focused on my studying, although I was in Ravenclaw I had to work very hard for my grades, I stayed at school during Christmas and Easter to work and to avoid going home. My mother had arranged for me to be cut from the family legacy as soon as I became of age…"

"But who raised you?" asked Andromeda quickly,

"The house-elves, I was their owner so they fed me and looked after the house when I was at Hogwarts, they were confused as to who their allegiance lay, I was a Lestrange but I was soon to be disowned. I guess the ministry didn't look into it, it was so disorganised at the time they didn't care what happened to the daughter of two famously ruthless deatheaters. As soon as I left Hogwarts I went to Romania, fled I suppose. I had always been fascinated by magical creatures so I trained to become an animal healer, that's how I met Charlie, It took me 6 months before I told him my name, but he trusted me straight away, just like you" she said looking over at Andromeda. An awkward silence followed this story as Tonks looked between Anna and her mother with a strange look of acceptance on her tired face.

A knocking at the door disturbed the silence and Tonks hurried to answer it, returning a few moments later followed by a worried looking Charlie Weasley.

Charlie crossed the room and knelt down beside Anna's chair,

"Anna, Thank Merlin you're ok, I thought…Oh Anna I'm so sorry, I do love you…I was a fool for not telling the family your name…I'm so sorry, please, please stay…" he looked so desperate and that combined with the tears running down his cheeks melted Anna's original frostiness,

"It's my fault Charlie…I should never have got involved with you I'm too dange…"

"No Anna, don't do this!" interrupted Charlie,

"This is war Charlie"

"Exactly, we need to live for now!"

"Charlie…my mother…"

"Is not you Anna, you are not your mother's daughter" it was not Charlie that spoke but Andromeda, she looked up at her aunt and back into Charlie's tanned face,

"Please Anna", she nodded and burst into tears, he embraced her and the y cried together.

A/N Ok so we've now read Deathly Hallows. This story will follow the storyline in the book, obviously the two last chapters doesn't but I'm not changing it. Hedwig and Moody are dead. The trio have gone to Grimmauld Place and Bill and Fleur are married. Please review!!!

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Mother's daughter

Chapter 4

As Anna gulped down the Polyjuice potion she gagged. She was to take the form of a Muggle girl who lived in the village. Her name was Peggy and she bared a slight resemblance to Ginny, they hoped that she could be passed off as a Weasley cousin. She looked at her new appearance; she had waist length red hair and slightly wider hips.

"Looking good Anna," laughed Charlie,

"Shouldn't you be with Bill?" Anna asked

"Yeh, I just thought I would check that you're ok first. Don't listen to what my Aunt Muriel says and you'll be fine" he said wrapping his arms around her,

"Thanks for staying, it will be fine, I promise you" and with that he left the room. Anna stood there for a few moments gathering her thoughts and trying to calm her nerves, she was nervous about the wedding and hoped that her presence would not cause any arguments. Mrs Weasley was already on edge with the disappearance of the trio, she didn't need any more stress. Anna walked out of the room and collided with Ginny who looked beautiful, if a little tired,

"Hi Ginny, you look lovely" said Anna steadying herself on the banister,

"GINERVA WEASLEY GET DOWN HERE NOW! ITS TIME TO START!" screamed Mrs Weasley making Anna jump, Ginny hurried down the stairs and Anna followed quickly.

She found her seat, which most unfortunately was next to Muriel, Anna suspected that Mrs Weasley had had a hand in the seating arrangements.

"And who are you?" asked Muriel in a carrying whisper,

"I'm Peggy Weasley, nice to meet you," said Anna quietly extending a hand, Muriel didn't take it but surveyed Anna in mounting dislike,

"Another Weasley eh? I suspect the overpopulation of the globe is entirely due to your family, no doubt you'll be breeding soon" Muriel stopped here to criticise Charlie's hair.

Remus and Tonks moved along the row and sat next to Anna, she greeted them and was surprised by Tonk's radiant appearance. The service began with several derogatory comments made by Muriel about Anna and Ginny. Anna felt herself flush on several occasions; Mrs Weasley's teary glare did not help ease her discomfort.

After the ceremony Anna slowly made her way to the couple and offered her congratulations, Fleur gave her a cold glare and suspected that Muriel's comments had irritated the Veela witch. Bill accepted her congratulations and then moved away leaving Anna alone. She went to take a seat next to Neville and was soon joined by Charlie who had bought her a drink, she thanked him and he squeezed her shoulder gently smiling at her,

"There you go! I told you they would have your husband lined up! Even in the same family, no wonder Ronald is so dim, interbreeding that's what it is!" shouted Muriel silencing the marquee. Anna flushed and stood up quickly knocking over her wine.

"That's out of line Muriel!" said Charlie loudly, Muriel looked ready to retort when a silver lynx came into the tent and a message of horror was delivered. Charlie didn't hang about he grabbed Anna by the waist, and Neville's hand and apparated the away, to where she did not know.

A/N There you go, I decided to do the wedding scene after a lovely review suggested it. Obviously its not quite cannon but it will be from now on!!! Hope you enjoyed this! Please review!

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Mother's daughter

Chapter 5

"…And I think the family is being tracked so be careful" Arthur was finishing a long ramble about the state of the ministry, Anna looked up after this announcement,

"Tracked? But who has access…all the deatheaters…my mother" she stuttered,

"Yes Anna, I meant to tell you, I would limit the magic if I were you" Anna nodded while Mrs Weasley frowned. It could not have been plainer that all members did not appreciate Anna's presence in the house and Mrs Weasley had made it no secret that she didn't approve of Anna and Charlie's relationship.

"Thank you Mr Weasley" said Anna blushing slightly under Mrs Weasleys frown. Arthur smiled at her but it didn't quite meet his eyes. An uncomfortable silence filled the kitchen, Anna wished Charlie would hurry up and get back from wherever he was, a distraction arrived in the form of Ginny. Anna got the impression that the youngest sibling was trying very hard to trust her.

"Anna, could you have a look at my Pygmy Puff, he's gone a bit pale, he's supposed to be shocking pink but…" she presented a very pale, almost white Pygmy Puff and Anna frowned taking him carefully before placing him on the table. Molly stopped washing up and joined them at the table her wand in her hand as if waiting for Anna to harm the creature. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"How old is he?" Anna asked,

"About one I think" Ginny replied,

"Well they usually live to about seven so it can't be age, what do you feed him?" Ginny recited his diet while Anna stoked the creature,

"Well that sounds fine, and physically he seems fine. I would say he's stressed…"

Molly scoffed and Arthur placed a hand on his wife's shoulder,

"Stressed? Honestly Annabel…"

"Molly!" interrupted Arthur, Anna continued as if there had been no interruption but she felt her cheeks burning,

"A Pygmy Puff responds to it's environment greatly, you're stressed Ginny, therefore so it…"

"Arnold" supplied Ginny

"…Try some chocolate drops, that might perk him up a bit",

"Thanks!" said Ginny taking the Pygmy Puff back and running upstairs. Anna turned to Mrs Weasley,

"Mrs Weasley…"Anna began,

"What?" snapped Molly

"Please can you call me Anna" Anna replied her cheeks streaming with tears, Molly looked shocked. Anna stood up and turned to leave when she walked straight into a returning Charlie,

"Anna, what's wrong?" he shouted shaking her slightly whilst removing his cloak, Remus looked around curiously, Anna didn't reply, Charlie looked around into the kitchen,

"Mother, what did you say to her?"

"Charlie please, I just want to go home," Anna sobbed

"No Anna" Charlie replied wiping away her tears with his hands,

"Anna, Charlie's right, besides it's not safe out there" said Remus

"No one's safe out there with her mother on the loose!" shouted Molly coming into the hallway,

"Molly, please" said Arthur joining them

"No dad let her carry on, you didn't like Fleur to begin with did you, hated her in fact! I don't think this has got anything to do with Anna, you just don't want to think you're losing me!"

"Charlie! Don't talk to your mother like that!" shouted Mr Weasley over Molly's protests,

"I think everyone needs to calm down," said Remus pulling the sobbing Anna away from the argument,

"Remus how can you take her side after what happened to Sirius!"

"Molly it wasn't Anna who killed him, it was her mother!" replied Remus

"Look, please will you just let me go back to Ro…"

"No Anna!" said Charlie "You have to stay, it's not safe out there!"

"I'm safer on my own!"

"No you're not! Please you have to st…"

"If she wants to go Charlie…"

"No mum, she thinks you want her to go!" said Ginny who had returned from upstairs and was standing next to Charlie, "You're desperate to hate her!"

"Ginny, quiet. Everyone needs to calm down. Come in Remus, Charlie, Anna…let's have a cup of tea," said Arthur passionately, they all followed him into the kitchen and sat down at the table. While Molly bustled about making tea Anna attempted to compose herself but in reality she was a bad of nerves. As the tea was put in front of them they all took nervous sips before Molly turned to Anna,

"I'm not going to sugar-coat it Annabella…"

"Mum don't call her that!"

"It's her name!"

"So are you going to call Tonks, Nymphadora?" Molly blanched,

"Exactly mum, you are so determined not to like Anna! You trusted Ron about Sirius, why not trust me?"

"Charlie's right Molly dear, you always said that you would trust our children"

"I know Arthur but after…" she stopped abruptly but Ginny continued,

"Percy! Is that what this is about mum! Charlie and Percy are like chalk and cheese!"

"Ok, ok. I can see I'm going to be overruled here but let me say this, there was a reason that the Auror's questioned Annabe…Anna after the mass breakout"

"I wouldn't go by that Molly, Tonks admits that they were clutching at straws," said Remus in a soothing voice, Anna could tell that Molly's argument was collapsing around her. She hate that her presence was tearing the family apart, especially after Ron had left so suddenly. Charlie squeezed Anna's leg and turned to Remus,

"What was that news you had Remus?" the atmosphere around the table change rapidly, everyone expected bad news,

"Oh yes, don't worry no ones dead, quite the opposite really, Tonks is pregnant!" Remus was smiling but it looked a bit strained. Everyone gave congratulations and looked overjoyed all expect Anna and Charlie, whose expressions had become stony. Charlie recovered first.

"Wow…congratulations Remus" he nudged Anna who arranged her face into an unconvincing smile,

"Yes, that's great. I think I might just go for a walk…around the garden" she shot up quickly and left the house in a hurry.

"What was that about?" said Molly scowling, Charlie looked worried and turned to his mother,

"Anna can't have children," he said simply

"Why?" Arthur asked shocked,

"Her mother tortured her when she befriended a Muggle. She was only seven; her ovaries didn't develop properly after it. She only found out the extent of the damage a few weeks ago" everyone looked shocked, especially Molly.

"I'll go and see if she's ok," said Ginny and she left the room in silence.

A/N Hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon. Please review!!!

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Anna heard someone approach her and she hastily wiped her eyes and turned around expecting to see Charlie or even Remus. It was Ginny.

"Hi" said Ginny cautiously, handing Anna a tissue, "Are you alright? Charlie told us why you were upset" Anna took the tissue and pressed it to her eyes.

"I'm being silly" she said

"No you're not. It's not like you're annoyed with Tonks, it's just…" Ginny did not finish but Anna understood.

"People think that I must be like my mother and father, cold and heartless but no one ever took the time to know me, not until your brother"

Ginny smiled, "Charlie's like that, more so than the rest of us…he likes to get to know people before judging them, the complete opposite to Ron…" Ginny stopped there abruptly

"You're close to them aren't you; Ron, Hermione and Harry"

"Yes, Ron and I have always been close, it's probably the age thing and Hermione's my best friend I guess and Harry…"

"Charlie told me about you and Harry"

"He ended it with me, to go off on his little saving the world mission. I wish I could stop being angry with him, and Hermione and Ron. Ron just sees me as his little defenceless sister, sometimes I think Harry agrees. Hermione doesn't though but she's so worried about Harry and so besotted with Ron sometimes I think she will do anything to make sure they don't leave her behind. I just wish I was with them" Ginny kicked a stone in frustration and Anna watched it bounce into the pond.

"One day Ginny, One day we'll both get a chance to prove ourselves, maybe when this is over…"

"When will it be over though, it all seems so hopeless"

"Have a little faith Ginny, you'll find in times like this a bit if faith goes a long way".

Ginny nodded and they both returned into the kitchen to find that Remus had gone to visit the trio, Charlie had disappeared with Arthur and that Tonks and Minerva McGonagall were sitting at the table drinking tea, they looked up when Ginny and Anna entered.

"Miss Weasley, Anna" said Professor McGonagall politely, they both greeted her somewhat shyly.

"Umm…Thanks for saving my life Professor" said Anna,

"Not at all" replied the aged witch, "How have you been keeping?"

"Good thank you Professor, and yourself?"

"Fine, fine…" began McGonagall

"Don't lie Minerva, she was just telling us that Professor Snape has been named Headmaster"

"What!" said Ginny loudly

"Yes it was quite a shock I must admit, You-know-who wants every part of the wizarding world under his control, and I'm still Head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration professor so I must be grateful for that"

"Yes I must say I would feel uncomfortable sending Ginny back to Hogwarts if your weren't there Minerva" said Molly casting a worried glance at Ginny,

"I can only assume that the student response will be similar to the Umbridge situation" said McGonagall with a furtive look at Ginny, who blushed.

"Anyway I must be off; Snape wishes to discuss discipline with me. Anna it is wonderful to see you again, Albus and myself were most concerned when you left the country so soon after Hogwarts."

"I needed to get away" Anna mumbled

"Quite understandable, but still it's lovely to have you back"

"Thanks Professor" Minerva left the house and Molly bustled upstairs to sort through the sheets.

"Congratulations Tonks!" said Ginny "I can't believe it!"

"Thanks, yeh it was a bit of a shock I must say" replied Tonks looking weary "I think Remus has taken it hard I even suspect…" she stopped suddenly as though not wishing to voice her theory aloud,

"What?" said Ginny quietly

"The way Remus left earlier, I suspect that he's going to ask Harry if he can accompany him on this mission" she said with a big tear leaking out of her left eye,

"I'm sure Remus wouldn't do that" said Ginny with her brow furrowed,

"Are you sure that's what he meant Tonks? Remus is crazy about you" said Anna trying to sound supportive,

"I know, but the baby? He's scared it will be like him" Charlie had informed Anna that Remus was a werewolf. Anna felt her scientific brain take over,

"Well the chances are about 25 I would say; the baby is more likely to be a Metamorphous than a werewolf"

"Really?" said Tonks looking happier,

"Yes and even if it is a werewolf recent research has shown that if a werewolf is given the Wolfsbane potion as soon as it becomes a werewolf, in this case a birth, then the transformations are much less horrific than if it has experienced half a lifetime of normal transformations like Remus"

"Wow Anna! You really know your stuff!" exclaimed Ginny, Anna blushed

"It's my field, if you asked me about Arithmancy or Divination and you'll wonder why I was put in Ravenclaw!" Ginny and Tonks laughed,

"You seem to know McGonagall well" said Tonks,

"Yeh, she and Dumbledore were really good to me at Hogwarts. Always trying to help me be my own person I guess"

"Well they succeeded" and Anna was surprised to hear it come from Tonks and not Ginny. Anna had never really had friends before, maybe Charlie was right, maybe it was time to settle.

A/N REVIEWS!!! Please review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter; the next one has more of Charlie in it.

Bye

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Anna rolled over onto her side and observed Charlie's sleeping form, he really was quite handsome. The summer sun was bringing out his freckles but his closed eyes had bags underneath them.

"Anna stop staring at me" he said, his eyes still closed but with a slight smile on his face, "What time is it?" he asked opening his eyes to look at her,

"Nearly 8"

"Why are you awake?"

"Couldn't sleep" Anna replied shuffling down the bed so she was snuggled next to him "I think you were right though" she said

"Of course I am, what about?" he replied cheekily,

"About it being time to settle, and stop running from my past"

"The past is gone now Anna, it's about the future, our future"

"I think Ginny and Tonks are starting to trust me"

"Mum's trying, she doesn't like admitting she's wrong"

"I know, she is being nicer to me though"

"I think she finds it hard to let us go, especially with Percy and all that"

"You're such a close family, it amazes me"

"We are pretty amazing" said Charlie with a grin.

Anna giggles and he smiled at her.

"I love you Anna"

"I love you too Charlie"

"Anna?"

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?" Anna looked up at him, her eyes wide

"I don't mean right now, we could wait until after the war, we don't even have to tell anyone yet it's just…"

"Charlie stop rambling" Charlie silenced, looking apprehensive

"I would love to marry you"

"Really?" Charlie asked with a boyish grin on his face,

"Really" said Anna.

Charlie kissed her hard on the lips and then smiled into her mouth.

"I think you're right though, we should keep it a secret until all this is over and done with" Charlie nodded with tears in his eyes. Anna couldn't believe it, Charlie held her tightly and she had never felt so safe or happy.

"I must be the happiest person in the world" Anna whispered

"Not possible" said Charlie wiping her tears away while allowing his own to fall,

"Why is that Mr Weasley?"

"Because I am" Anna giggled again and snuggle into him.

"BREAKFAST!" Mrs Weasley's voice floated upstairs causing Anna and Charlie to abandon their sleepy snuggles.

Anna put her dressing gown and slippers on and followed Charlie downstairs, as she walked into the kitchen the occupants wished them both morning greetings and Tonks smiled at Anna.

"You look cheerful this morning" said Tonks causing Anna to blush,

"Well yes, it's a wonderful da…" Anna's voice died as she looked outside and saw the rain hitting the windows. Charlie covered her embarassment by asking his mother where his socks were.

Anna sat down and poured Charlie and herself a cup of tea, she passed Charlie his cup and took a sip of her own.

"What are your plans for the day then?" Molly asked putting a plate of cooked breakfast down in front of them,

"I've got stuff to do with Remus" said Charlie glancing at Ginny, who looked thoroughly exhausted.

"What about you Anna dear?" said Molly, Anna smiled at the term of endearment,

"I thought I might look for a job" she replied, she really missed working with the animals,

"I wouldn't hold out much hope if I were you Anna, the ministry is controlling the prophet so not much adverts are getting through to…" A knock at the door disturbed them, silence fell on the table and Arthur went to answer the door. Remus darted out of the back of the house with Tonks and Anna saw them disapparate.

"…want to know if Potter has had any contact with you" said a square faced man walking into the kitchen behind Arthur,

"No we haven't heard anything" said Arthur in a stressed voice,

"Is your son here?" said the man,

"Which one?" Molly snapped,

"The one that hangs around with Potter"

"Ron is upstairs, he's seriously ill with Spoittergroit, you can check if you like"

"Not right now, it's contagious ain't it?"

"Highly" said Arthur

"Who are you?" said the man looking at Anna, "You ain't a red head"

"I'm Anna…"

"Weasley, my wife" said Charlie grasping Anna's hand,

"We don't have record that you're married"

"Well we got married in Romania so you wouldn't have would you? We are required to submit the evidence within a month of returning to Britain, well we haven't been here that long so we…"

"Alright, send your paperwork in as soon as possible, I hope she's pureblood though" he said surveying Anna as though her blood status might suddenely appear on her forehead,

"She is" said Charlie abruptly,

"Right, well Weasley if Potter or the Mudblood have any contact with you, you'd better tell us"

"Fine" said Arthur quickly as Charlie put his hand on Ginny's shoulder to prevent her from retorting.

"Well, see you at work then Weasley" Mr Weasley nodded and escorted him out of the house, when he returned he was looking grim faced.

"Well this changes things, Anna, Charlie we need to find you somewhere to stay that's…"

"One minute Arthur" said Mrs Weasley looking like a tiger about to pounce, Anna thought she knew why,

"Are you married?" she asked looking directly at Charlie

"No mum, of course not but I could hardly tell him her surname could I?" Molly wilted,

"Good, if you had eloped I would have been so upset I…"

"Not now Molly, I'll contact Remus to let him know of the developments and to see if he has any ideas" Charlie nodded and turned to look at Anna, the war had really started.

A/N I'm really sorry about the delay, I've started a new job and things have gotten hectic! Please review I really enjoy reading them, constructive criticism welcome.

xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Mothers Daughter

Chapter 8

Anna looked under the bed for the final stray sock, whilst she carefully paired all her socks after wearing them, Charlie had an unhelpful habit of throwing them on the floor. She only had a limited time to pack their possessions and was beginning to get frustrated, ordinarily she would have summoned the missing sock but she did not want to give the ministry any unexpected sources of magic. The door opened behind her and she turned around to see Ginny looking rather stressed and again very tired.

"Mum says you've got half an hour" she mumbled looking around at the assortment of bags and clothes cluttering the room,

"Thanks Gin, are you ok?" she said sitting down on the bed,

"Yeh I'm fine just you know…worried the usual"

"Yep, well you've got Hogwarts soon…"

"But with Snape"

"Just keep your head down, don't give them a reason to pick on you"

"I know the theory, but I've always been a bit rebellious"

"Course you are, you're a Weasley" Anna smiled "Come on help me find this sock, your brother is so untidy"

"They all are, especially Ron, poor Hermione having to live with them I bet she's pulling her hair out!" Anna chuckled at Ginny's comment and then cheered as Ginny produced the dusty sock from behind the wardrobe.

"Thanks Gin! Do you know where we're going?"

"Remus and Tonk's I think, if the plan hasn't changed. I wish I was coming with you!"

"You'll be with Neville and that Luna girl though won't you?"

"Yeh but Neville's not in my year and Luna's in Ravenclaw"

"There's nothing wrong with Ravenclaw!" Anna exclaimed in mock outrage,

"I never said there was, although a bit too studious for my liking, I'll never understand how the sorting hat put Hermione in Gryffindor, I know she's brave but she's freakishly clever!"

"Anna the portkey has arrived!" shouted Mrs Weasley, Anna shrunk all the luggage and followed Ginny down the stairs. At the bottom Ginny turned to her,

"I'll miss you Anna, it's been great having you around" Anna smiled,

"Take care of yourself Ginny" she nodded and Anna went into the kitchen to find Charlie and Molly positioned around a dusty old bucket,

"Right you two, please be careful, we'll be in touch soon" Molly said whilst hugging Charlie and then somewhat reluctantly Anna herself.

Anna lost her balance as the portkey landed and Charlie managed to reach out and steady her. It had been a very busy morning, it had been decided that until other arrangements could be made Anna and Charlie would stay with Lupin and Tonks, it would be cramped but at least safe.

"Anna, Charlie welcome to our home" said Remus casting a worried glance at Tonks who fled from the room with her hand over her mouth,

"Sorry about that, morning sickness, well all day sickness if truth be told" Anna smiled sympathetically as Charlie spoke,

"Thanks so much for this Remus, I really don't…"

"Don't mention it Charlie, I'll show you to your room" Anna passed the luggage to Charlie just as Tonk's emerged looking pale and tired,

"How are you Tonk's?" Anna asked carefully as Remus kissed her cheek and led Charlie upstairs

"Honestly I feel terrible, this baby better be worth it!" Tonk's replied,

"Have you tried Camomile Tea, I heard it works wonders"

"I'm willing to try everything, mom swears by peppermint but it makes me sneeze!" Anna laughed,

"It's not funny, I beginning to doubt this baby…" she stopped suddenly as Anna's look turned stony,

"I'm sorry Anna" said Tonk's realising her mistake,

"It's ok, I'm just still a bit shocked by it…I always wanted a family" Anna said struggling to hold back a tear,

"What happened Anna?" Tonks asked,

"I betrayed the family apparently, my mother doesn't suffer fools lightly, the only reason she's so accomplished at the crutiatus is that she's had practice…I hate her, I hate them both" Anna said this with such venom that Tonks didn't dig any deeper but instead put her arm around Anna, who surprised at such a gesture leant on Tonks.

This was how Remus and Charlie found them,

"Is everything ok?" Charlie asked as the girls broke apart and each went to their respective partners,

"Just some girl talk nothing for you to worry about" said Tonks as she kissed Remus lightly and then went to her desk and pulled a pile of paperwork towards her,

Charlie pulled Anna upstairs to show her the room, it was small and cosy.

"Are you ok?" he asked her looking worried,

"Yes, long morning though,"

"Yes, good start though"

"The best" she replied kissing her squarely on the lips.

Sorry for the delay! Please review!!!

xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Mother's daughter

Chapter ?

Time was a funny thing, Anna concluded, when it came to her animal healing exams it seemed to disappear at a ridiculous rate but now it was dragging worse than an anchor on a huge ship.

Charlie and Remus had been gone for hours, Molly had already Floo-called twice to see if they were back, she seemed to blame Anna when they were not. Tonks was upstairs having a bath trying desperately not to let the stress affect the baby.

Anna continued to watch the clock with increasing anxiety, why were they not back? Were they hurt? Had they been kidnapped or worse…? She stood up suddenly and paced around the room. In a flash of green flames Molly's head appeared in the fireplace,

"Are they back?" she demanded without preamble,

"No, not yet" Anna replied in a voice of determined calm, just then there was a knock at the door, Anna started and withdrew her wand while Molly's head remained in the flames.

"Who is it?" Anna called at the door as Tonks came down the stairs wrapping a dressing gown around herself and checking that she was adequately covered up,

"It is I, Remus John Lupin, owner of this house married to Nymphadora Tonks usually known as Tonks who should be enjoying a relaxing bath" Anna relaxed and pulled the door open whilst Tonks smiled. The smile didn't last.

Remus was pale and scratched and was supporting Charlie who looked to be in the final stages of consciousness.

"Anna quick, he's lost a lot of blood! Bellatrix cursed him, I don't know what it was"

Anna froze, it was her nightmare, what she had been dreaming about for months, what caused her to wake up in the middle of the night covered in sweat, what made her lie awake after these nightmares after assuring Charlie that she was fine.

"Anna!" called Remus, the spell was broken, she helped Remus carry Charlie into the lounge and ordered Tonks to get her Healing bag from the kitchen.

"Charlie, oh my! What happened to him? I'll be there in a minute!" cried Molly, her head disappearing from the fireplace.

They placed Charlie on the sofa and Anna tore his shirt open to assess the damage.

"Anna what do you need?" called Tonks as Remus disappeared to let Molly in,

"I…need.."

"Anna!"

"Dittany and my wand"

"Here's the dittany, your holding your wand"

"Yes, of course" she set about to treat his injuries.

Molly and Arthur burst in followed by Remus,

"Get away from him you horrid girl, this is all your fault, we know who did this! Get away from him!" and Molly pushed Anna with such a force that she toppled off the small stool she was perched on and landed painfully on the corner of the coffee table,

"Molly!" gasped Arthur as Remus ran over to help Anna,

"I don't care Arthur! This is all your fault Annabella!"

"I KNOW IT IS!" screamed Anna,

"Charlie was fine and safe before you came along"

"Molly this isn't about Anna!" said Arthur quietly staring at his son, Anna knelt down beside him and continued applying the Dittany, Molly fell silent and sank into a chair sobbing.

"Will he be ok Anna?" Arthur asked

"I think so, it looks worse than it is, we better keep him down here until he's strong enough to move" Anna conjured a blanket and covered him with it.

"I'll go and make some tea" said Remus and Tonks waddled after him leaving the three Weasley's and Anna alone in the room.

"Thank you Anna" said Arthur,

"Don't thank her Arthur, it's her fault, it was her mother I knew something like this was going to happen"

"Molly she's just saved Charlie's life, he's lucky to have you Anna" Arthur smiled and Anna tried to return the gesture whilst Molly scoffed.

Remus returned with the tea and Anna excused herself to changed her blood soaked clothes, Molly's scowl followed her out of the room.

She climbed up the stairs slowly gripping her bruised side, she felt numb with shock, the shock of seeing Charlie so injured, the shock of Molly's anger but most of all the shock of Arthur's thanks.

Anna agreed whole-heartedly with Molly, her mother was bound to know of her and Charlie's relationship by now. She reached the small bathroom and had a quick shower allowing the water to mingle with the tears falling down her face. She then went into the bedroom that she and Charlie shared and pulled out a fresh pair of pyjamas, she glanced at the photo of Charlie and herself in a small bar in Romania, they were celebrating their one year anniversary, she was so happy yet Anna knew, as always she was scared.

Scared was one of the words that summed up Anna's life. When she was young she was scared of her mother, then of people who knew who her mother was, then when she left for Romania scared of people finding out who she was, scared of Voldemort returning and releasing her mother. Funnily enough Anna had never been particularly afraid of Voldemort, only her mother.

Anna pulled herself out of her thoughts and dried her hair with her wand. She then pulled on her dressing gown and walked back down the stairs. She walked into the lounge and saw that Molly and Arthur were still their talking quietly with Remus, Tonks and to Anna's enormous relief Charlie, who still looked pale but smiled as Anna walked in.

"Hi" he said quietly beckoning her over, she went over to him and sat down allowing him to place his arm around her,

"Charlie I…"

"Don't you dare say sorry Anna, it was not your fault" he wiped away a tear on her cheeks and pulled her into a hug, he squeezed her and she couldn't help the gasp of plain that escaped her lips,

"What's wrong?" he asked, whilst the occupants of the room looked awkward,

"Nothing I just tripped over earlier"

"That's not like you, Tonks really…"

"I take no offence to that" smirked Tonks,

Anna glanced towards Molly and saw to her surprise that the woman was still scowling at her, Anna blushed under the gaze,

"Mom please, Anna has just saved my life"

"I don't deny that Charlie but…"

"No buts mom, I love her" Anna looked at Charlie and smiled whilst Molly stood up quickly and began to walk out of the room,

"I can see where I'm not wanted, come on Arthur" she said with tears rolling down her cheeks, Arthur stood up and said goodbye, Charlie looked directly at his mother,

"I love you mother, but unless you start to see Anna as her own person I can see we are going to disagree, this is the woman I am in love with, this is the woman I will marry" Anna raised her eyebrows as the room went deadly quiet,

"Marry…I will not allow it!"

"It's not your choice!"

Molly burst into tears and Arthur bade them all goodnight and escorted her out of the room.

As they heard to door close, Remus and Tonks congratulated the couple and bade them goodnight and Anna curled up next to Charlie and they both fell into a deep sleep.

A/N Sorry about the wait, the next chapter will be up in less than 2 weeks. Please review!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Mother's daughter

Chapter 10

Anna woke early the next morning and looked up at Charlie's sleeping form; she hated what she was doing to him, to his family. Anna knew that family was everything to him. She carefully untangled herself from Charlie and stood up still gazing at him. Was it fair that he had to suffer for being with her? Was their love strong enough to last? Would they always be hunted?

Almost unconsciously Anna made up her mind, she knew the time would come, she knew this idyllic time with Charlie could not last. She walked quietly out of the room and up the stairs into her bedroom and began to gather her possessions. She glanced yet again at the picture and felt tears forming, she hastily wiped it away, she would not cry, she had left men before and she was certain to do it again. Did she love Charlie? Of course, that was why she had to leave.

She picked up her bag and swept the room with her eyes to make sure she had not left anything, she had duplicate the photo and put the original back in it's frame and put the duplicate copy inside her coat. She left the room pulling the door too behind her and walked down the stairs. Her hand was on the door when a voice sounded behind her,

"Hey" said Charlie, looked pale yet strong,

"Hey…are you ok?" replied Anna removing her hand from the door,

"Are you going somewhere?" he questioned ignoring her question, he was challenging her,

"I need to leave Charlie"

"No you don't you want to leave"

"No"

"I love you Anna"

"I love you too that's why I have to leave you"

"Why?"

"I can't live like this" she replied,

"Like what Anna?" he was trying to delay her with reason,

"Like I'm Annabella Lestrange, your mother will never accept me and I refuse to keep putting you at risk" Charlie move closer to her and took her hand,

"Anna this is war"

"Charlie you know my mother only went for you because of me"

"No Anna"

"I shouldn't have dragged you into this"

"We could go away, until after the war" Charlie was getting desperate,

"Your family are here you can't leave them now and even after the war, even if my parents are killed I will still be shunned"

"Anna please…"

"No Charlie, I have to go"

"Where? Back to Romania?"

"I don't know… Charlie, these past few years have been like something out of someone else's life but this past month has shown me that those years can't last forever"

"So your going to run and hide?" he was still trying to challenge her but Anna sensed the defeat in his voice,

"I was never going to be in Gryffindor" Anna smiled sadly

"Be careful Anna, please keep in touch; I'll be waiting for you, always"

Anna couldn't bear to reply to him, she turned away and opened the door,

"You don't have to do this you know" said a new voice; Remus and Tonks had joined them,

"I do" Anna replied with a sad smile, and she walked out into the sunshine and pulled the door closed behind her. She walked slowly down the garden path as if her heart was willing her to return and the end of the path she nearly stopped to turn around but the sight of Charlie from the previous night etched on her brain prevented it. She raised her wand and without much though as to where she was going, she apparated.

A/N Please review!!! The next chapter will be longer, this is cement between two bricks.

xxx


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Anna sat in the corner of the pub listening to the drunken Christmas cheers being exchanged around her. It was Christmas Eve and Anna had managed to evade the death eaters for 6 whole months, there had been close calls but thankfully she had escaped. She was now hiding out in a small village in Southern Ireland, she was disguised as a muggle women who had just split up from her boyfriend and wished to spend Christmas alone, and luckily her story had attracted little attention. She had been staying in the pub for the past few days, it was small and the proprietors were friendly.

Anna looked around at the merry men smiling slightly and then looked back down at the crumpled picture in her hand, the smile leaving her face.

"Here you go dear" said the cheerful landlady placing a steaming mug of tea in front of Anna,

"I didn't order anything" said Anna kindly,

"I know dear but you looked like you needed it, spending Christmas Eve on your own, that warrants tea" she smiled sadly and sat down next to Anna placing her own tea on the table,

"That's a lovely photo" she said glancing at the photo in Anna's hands, "You look happy",

"I was" Anna admitted,

"What changed?"

"I did" Anna replied with a tear cascading down her cheek,

"Well pardon me for saying dear, but you don't look better for it" Anna shook her head,

"It's better this way"

"Say's who? Him?" Anna shook her head again,

"Love has funny ways of coming in to our lives, never in the way you expect, but when it leaves that's what you can control, It's Christmas, a time to be with the ones that we love"

"It's not that simple"

"People say that love is complicated but it's not! Do you love him?" Anna looked up at her and nodded,

"Then go to him, if it's not meant to be then that's the end but it's not up to you, you have to find happiness, and I'll tell you one thing my dear you won't find it sat in this pub!"

Anna looked at her, was it really that simple? What about her mother? Charlie said he didn't care, did he mean it? Anna wasn't going to find out sat here. She stood up and hugged the lady before running upstairs to pack her things.

She left a sizable tip on the bed and then walked out into the darkening street, where would Charlie be? The Burrow? Lupin's? She thought that Lupin's would be the best idea; if he wasn't there they would know where he was. She raised her wand and with one last look at the snow clouds forming above her she apparated.

She arrived at an alleyway across the street from the house and carefully made her way over. She knocked three times on the door and heard hurried footsteps approach,

"Who is it?" called Tonks,

"It's Anna" Anna replied

"Anna! Oh Merlin…umm…How long have you been away?"

"6 months"

"Wait that was too easy…Who raised you?"

"House-elves" said Anna with a bitter smile, the door opened and Tonks pulled her inside, if Tonks looked pregnant when Anna left it was nothing to how she looked now, she was enormous.

"Anna! How are you? Where have you been? Everyone has been so worried? REMUS, ANNA'S HERE!"

Remus ran into the hall and engulfed Anna in a hug,

"Anna, are you ok? You look a bit thin?"

"It's been difficult, I've had a few close calls" Anna followed them into the lounge recounting the last few months for them, all she wanted to do was see Charlie, see if he waited.

Tonks informed her that Charlie was due at the house within the hour and Anna felt her nerves contract and glanced at the clock.

"If everyone ok?" she asked,

"We've had a few losses but lets not talk about it now, it's Christmas" said Remus passing Anna a cup of tea, There was a knock and the door and Anna started slopping tea down her top. Remus grabbed his wand and proceeded to the door. Tonks glanced at Anna and smiled sadly.

Remus returned with Charlie and Anna suddenly felt like a child who had returned from running away from home.

"Anna" said Charlie in a cracked voice, he looked older and thinner the war was taking its toll. He crossed the room in what seemed like a heartbeat and knelt down in front of Anna, placing her tea on the table and taking her hands in his own,

"Merry Christmas" he said with tears threatening to overspill,

"Merry Christmas Charlie" she replied, "I'm so sorry…"

"Don't Anna, please don't leave me again. This is it now, you and me that's how it's going to be" Anna nodded and leaned into him, he hugged her gently and stroked her hair,

"I love you Anna"

"I love you too Charlie"

A/N A happy Christmas chapter for you! The next chapter should be up in two weeks, so for the delay. Please review! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!

xxx


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Anna, what on earth are you doing here? I thought you had left!" said Molly

"She came back mom, isn't that great!" said Charlie enthusiastically whilst giving his mother a peck on the cheek and handing her a bottle of wine.

"Well…yes it's wonderful" she said after a pointed look from her husband.

"Come through Anna, it's great to have you back we've all been so worried especially when hints were made about your capture" said Arthur taking Anna's coat,

"I'll admit it was close"

"How did you get away?" asked Lupin

"My mother never expects me to fight back" Anna replied looking at him, Remus nodded and they walked into the Dining room of the large house. They had come to Aunt Muriel's for Christmas dinner and Anna was rather apprehensive at meeting the old witch again. The Dining room was decorated in the style of the old woman who had lots of money that she would rather spend than pass on. Anna was paying so much attention on the house that she failed to notice the occupants until Muriel made a loud comment about not having seen Anna before.

She glanced around and saw most of the Weasley's including Fleur with the noticeable absence of Ron. Tonks sat down heavily on one of the arm-chairs and sighed as Muriel made her way towards Anna,

"So you're Anna are you?" she said hastily,

"Yes, please to mee…" Anna began but before she could finish the elderly witch had left the room, for her age she could move very quickly,

"Ignore her" whispered Charlie in her ear, "She's just jealous because you are young and beautiful" Anna blushed and smiled.

Before long the dinner was spread out in front of them and the Weasley's and Tonks began to eat in earnest whilst Anna and Remus merely picked at their food. Molly noticed.

"Anna why aren't you eating?" she asked

"It's lovely Mrs Weasley it really is but…"

"But what? Not up to your usual standard?"

"No, honestly Mrs Weasley it's not that it's…"

"What?" she asked

"Mom leave her be!" said Charlie angrily clearly remembering Anna's predicament,

"It's fine Charlie" said Anna blushing at having caused another disagreement. Charlie looked angry and guilty and his mother gave him a look that said the discussion was not over. Ginny took the silence to start up a conversation about Quidditch which her brothers latched onto with gusto.

The rest of the meal passed without great incident except a few jokes which Fred and George had planted which made the younger Weasley's laugh and caused Aunt Muriel to declare that she's never been so ashamed to have such cretins in the family, which of course the twins took as a great compliment. When the meal was finished Anna decided it was time to face Mrs Weasley and volunteered to help with the clearing up. She followed Mrs Weasley into the kitchen and began to set about with the scrapping of the plates, she wondered whether she should initiate the conversation but thankfully Mrs Weasley spoke first,

"I don't hate you" she said quietly not looking up from the sink, "I just…I love them all so much and I worry, especially Charlie…I don't play favourites but Charlie, he's special. I…We...nearly lost him"

Anna looked up in surprise.

"He was premature, so small, they told me he wouldn't make it" a small sob escaped her lips and Anna put down the plate and walked over to her,

"I promised myself I wouldn't let anything happen to him…I wouldn't let anyone hurt him"

"That's a hard promise to keep" said Anna softly

"I tried, it was easier when he was younger, then he went to Hogwarts and bloody Romania and I couldn't watch out for him any more. I can't be his mother when he's in another country"

"He talked about you a lot, the whole family. I felt I knew you before I met you"

"Really?" said Molly with a small smile,

Anna nodded "I was so nervous about meeting you all, he described you all so well but I wasn't sure how you would react when you found out about me, I'm not the ideal girl for anyone's son. He promised me that he had already told you",

"I think he tried"

"He did?"

"I could tell there was more to you than was in the letter's but I wasn't expecting…well I wasn't expecting that"

Anna smiled slightly and turned back towards the tottering pile of plates,

"I'm sorry Mrs Weasley" she said unable to look at her,

"Don't be sorry, I've never seen Charlie so happy as when he is with you, or as miserable as when you left" Anna turned around and looked at the older woman with tears shining in her eyes,

"I love him, I couldn't bear to think that he was hurt because of me"

"This is war Anna, there doesn't need to be a reason for them to hurt someone. If you love him, I mean really love him then promise me that you will never leave him again because if you do Anna you will find out exactly who taught Ginny that Bat-Bogey hex" Anna glanced up at her and nodded wiping a tear from her eyes. Molly took Anna's hands into her own and smiled at the younger witch,

"Welcome to the family, Never disturb me when I'm knitting, don't tell Arthur if you know anything about Muggles he will badger you for hours, Bill gets grouchy around the full moon, Don't hide Fleur's make up, Percy will come around and when he does don't mention Fudge, Never accept food from the twins, Always let Ron win at wizard's chess, don't mention house-elves in front of Hermione, If Harry says he's fine he's lying through his teeth and for the love of Merlin don't get on the wrong side of Ginny!" Anna looked shocked but smiled nevertheless,

"What about Charlie?" she said apprehensively,

"Well dear, you tell me" said Mrs Weasley passing Anna another pile of plates, and so Anna did.

A/N Sorry for the delay but I will be updating more often from now on. I really like Molly in this chapter Please review!

xxx


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" Charlie pulled Anna in for a kiss and Remus picked up Tonks and spun her round,

"Remus don't I'll be sick!" he laughed and placed her back on the sofa and sat down next to her. Charlie and Anna broke apart and Charlie sat on the armchair and Anna sat on his lap smiling,

"So, New years resolutions anyone?" asked Tonks looking around the room,

"Umm… what about getting rid of the big V?" said Charlie but Anna slapped him playfully,

"No Charlie it has to be something about you,"

"Ok then, cut down on mom's breakfasts" he said with a laugh,

"Good one" said Anna

"What about you then oh wife-to-be?"

"I want to buy a hippogriff" she said simply,

"A hippogriff?" said Remus, his eyebrows raised

"I've always wanted one, I want to open a Hippogriff farm when I grow up"

"When you grow up?" asked Tonks giggling, "Not quite there yet Anna?"

"No not yet, maybe marriage will help, but in the mean time I'll settle for a hippogriff" The room laughed.

"What about you Remus?" asked Tonks,

"I want to try to understand Harry" he said looking pensive,

"I think you're setting yourself up for a fall there my dear" said Tonks,

"Oh you do, do you? What's yours then?"

"I want to learn how to knit" she said turning pink with embarrassment, Remus laughed,

"I could ask mom to teach you if you want Tonks?" asked Charlie, Tonks smiled and nodded,

"Anyone want tea before we turn in?" asked Anna standing up, everyone nodded and Anna collected the mugs and walked into the kitchen.

New Year, fresh start, new beginning. No matter how many times Anna rephrased it she couldn't help looking back. This year was going to be different though, they were going to defeat Voldemort and everything would be wonderful and then she will marry Charlie and they will live happily ever after. Anna tapped the kettle with her wand and set about making the tea, she felt Charlie move in behind her and slide his arms around her waist,

"So, what's all this about a Hippogriff farm?" he asked, nuzzling into her neck, she giggled,

"I've always wanted one Charlie, a little farmhouse surrounded by fields for them to roam in, and I could teach classes on how to care for them and even riding classes for children" she smiled at the thought of her childhood dream,

"What's the farmhouse like?"

"It's a bit like the Burrow, only a lot smaller and it has a big kitchen with an open fire and it has pictures of hippogriffs on the walls that our childr…" Anna stopped dead.

"The children who come to the classes obviously would draw" she corrected quickly,

"It sounds wonderful" said Charlie kissing the back of her neck "Where is it?" he asked

"I always thought it would be in Romania, but maybe…maybe it would be in Scotland…near Hogwarts"

"I was thinking about applying for a job at Hogwarts after all this is over, maybe teaching Care of Magical Creatures, if Hagrid's still struggling, or maybe Transfiguration. It would be handy to live nearby"

Anna turned to him,

"You actually considering this?" she asked her eyes wide with excitement,

"My dearest Anna, I'm not only considering this, I'd be willing to move in tomorrow if it wasn't for this mess. I mean it will take a lot of pla…" Charlie's sentence was cut off by Anna's lips crashing into his, he responded with much of the same enthusiasm and lifted Anna off her feet and placed her on the sideboard.

It was a slightly dishevelled Anna and Charlie, who brought the tea into the living room 5 minutes later,

"You took your time" said Tonks failing to conceal a grin,

"We were…" began Anna,

"Snogging" supplied Charlie with no hint of a blush in his face whilst Anna turned a rather unattractive shade of red,

"Dora and I were discussing names, any ideas?" said Remus,

"Charles, good strong name" said Charlie looking serious, Anna and Tonks laughed,

"I quite like Megan" said Tonks "but Remus isn't keen, he likes Lucy"

"I like then both" said Anna, "I like Tabitha" she supplied thinking of the time where she had been debating children's names.

"I love it" said Tonks looking over at Remus to gauge his reaction "What do you think?"

"Tabitha Dora Lupin, I like it" he said with a tear in his eye,

"We don't have to have Dora, Remus" said Tonks taking a sip of tea.

"It's tradition in my family, unless you want the middle name to be Nymphadora?" he challenged, she gulped

"Tabitha Dora Lupin it is then, now we just need a boy's name" said Remus looking happier than Anna had ever seen him.

"Anna?" asked Tonks carefully,

"Yes" taking a gulp of tea

"Would you…I mean would you like to be the baby's Godmother?" Anna choked and Charlie laughed whilst hitting her on the back,

"Thanks Charlie" she gasped, "Me?" she asked flabbergasted,

"Yes, you would be perfect, we are going to ask Harry to be Godfather but you are second in line Charlie" Charlie smiled and passed Anna a tissue to wipe her eyes,

"I…I'd love to…I can't believe it…Thank you so much!" she gushed and went over to the couple to hug them.

Charlie looked at Anna, he had never seen her so happy, he looked at her and smiled and just at that moment, everything felt perfect.

A/N Sorry for the delay. This is a nice fluffy chapter for you! Please review.

xxx


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Tonks push!" cried Anna,

"I don't want to! Where's Remus?"

"Tonks you have to it's coming now!"

"Remus isn't here" she screamed, her face contorted in pain

"I know but it can't wait, please just push!"

At that moment to Anna's enormous relief Remus burst through the door looking terrified, followed by a flustered looking Charlie who had been sent to find Remus 2 hours ago by Anna.

"Where the hell have you been?!" both women shouted,

"I'm so sorry Dora, is everything ok?"

"No it's not bloody ok! It hurts"

"Ok Tonks, now you really need to push!" said Anna calmly

"Shall I get my mom?" muttered Charlie looking awkward,

"It's too late" said Anna with relief and a watery smile as the baby slid quickly into her waiting hands,

"Well done Tonks! It's a boy!"

"Of course it's a boy, there's no way a girl could have caused that much pain. Is he ok?" she said weakly as Remus kissed her on the forehead looking like he was about to faint with anticipation.

"He's perfect, Remus do you want to cut the cord?" Anna asked passing him the scissors, he took them with a shaking hand and Anna showed him where to cut.

"He's…he's so beautiful" he said in a hoarse croaky whisper.

"Here take him" she said passing the crying baby over while she checked on Tonks who looked exhausted.

"How do you know how to deliver a baby Anna?" asked Charlie looking quite bemused,

"I'm a healer Charlie"

"Yeah, for animals though"

"Well it's pretty much the same concept" Anna replied with a smile, "Have you thought of a name?" she asked although she felt she knew the answer,

"Teddy Remus Lupin" said Tonks with a sad smile, she had heard of the death of her father only the previous day,

"Where were you Remus?" asked Tonks taking the baby into her arms,

"With Fred and George planning Potterwatch, I'm so sorry Dora it was spur of the moment"

Anna and Charlie left the new family together and walked downstairs.

"Tea?" Charlie asked as Anna sank into the armchair,

"A strong one" said Anna

As Charlie set about making the tea Anna allowed the tears to fall. She was happy for Tonks and Remus, she truly was. Charlie placed the tea on the table and knelt down in front of her.

"Are you ok?" he asked, she looked into his blue eyes and knew that he knew how she felt,

"I'm happy for them" she whispered before finally giving into her pain and dissolving into tears, Charlie embraced her and allowed her to cry into him.

"I know it hurts Anna"

"I'm so sorry Charlie" she cried into his shoulder,

"It's not your fault, I don't need to have children Anna, I've got 6 siblings, there will be plenty of little ones before long"

Anna smiled sadly "You would be a wonderful father Charlie"

"I'll make do with uncle" he said hading her a tissue which she took with a shaking hand,

"Do you still get the pains?" he asked her carefully,

"Not as much, only when I'm stressed or eat too much"

"So that's why you've stopped eating?"

"I haven't stopped I just…" began Anna indignantly,

"When this is over I'm taking you to a Healer, we'll get it sorted" he said defiantly, she nodded and took a gulp of tea.

"I better contact my mom, she'll be so excited about the baby" Anna nodded and wiped away her tears, this was a happy day.

* * *

"He's so small" said Tonks quietly stroking the top of Teddy's head,

"What did you expect?" laughed Anna

"I don't know, for some reason I forgot about the newborn part, I was so focused on how we were going to cope with a toddler!" she giggled as he changed his hair to turquoise for the third time that hour.

"I think he likes that colour" said Anna, folding up the bed sheets.

"Anna…if…if anything happens to us will…"

"It won't" said Anna fiercely,

"It might! I just need to know that you will take care of him; I know Remus is asking Harry to be godfather but to be honest he's still a child himself in some ways. I want to know that if anything happens to us you will raise him well"

"I'll…I'll do my best" Anna replied with tears in her eyes,

"I know we didn't get off to the best start…"

"It doesn't matter"

"At the end of the day Anna I trust you to raise my son if I can't"

"Thank you" Anna stuttered, Tonks pulled her into a hug "Will you tell him about us?"

"You're not going to die Tonks?"

"Will you?" Tonks asked hugging Anna tighter,

"Everyday" Anna replied and hugged Tonks back.

Really, Anna thought, this settling down and making friends business, it made a lot of sense.

* * *

A/N I know really long delay for quite a short chapter and I'm soooooo sorry but things have just got really hectic. I'll try and update as soon as possible. Please review it really makes my day.

xxx


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Another spell narrowly missed Anna's head, she didn't think she had been recognised, everything was so chaotic. Children were screaming in fear and rage, as well as adults. Anna had lost track of everyone, she hoped with all of her heart that they were all ok.

She looked around trying to place herself; she wasn't far from the Great Hall. She heard a scream of agony and whipped around her wand raised and gasped. Remus seemed to take an age to fall; she stunned Dolohov and ran over to Remus. He was dead.

She couldn't just leave him there, she had to move him. Anna began to pull his bruised body into an empty classroom; the pain in her stomach was mocking her. She heard someone call her name but she ignored them, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up, it was Bill. He took Remus's broken body from her and moved it into the classroom.

"Who did it?" he asked hoarsely,

"Dolohov" she replied with an equal lack of emotion, "Have you seen Charlie?" she asked looking up at him,

"He was fighting Bellatrix" Bill replied avoiding her gaze,

"Where?" Anna asked, her eyes closed,

"Fourth floor by the library" Anna ran as fast as she could, stunning death eaters who go in her way, she could hear Bill running behind her, she was faster than him. She had spent years running away from bullies and her mother, how ironic that she was now running towards her.

She heard the taunts before she saw them,

"Do you love her?"

"I do"

"You don't even know her"

"More than you do"

"Oh really, I'll tell you something about my darling daughter, she's the daughter of…" Anna sped round the corner and aimed a cutting curse at her mother, which predictably was dodged,

"Get away from him" she screamed,

"Oh Annabella I'm so glad you're here, I thought you were going to miss all the fun"

"Charlie, go please!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Please!" she begged him

Bellatrix hit Anna with the torture curse before Charlie could reply and Anna fell to the floor in agony; she pain was unbearable, worse than usual if that was even possible. It was lifted only when the Charlie and Bill had distracted her mother enough for Tonks who had arrived to pull Anna out of the way.

"Anna?" Tonks asked pulling her behind a stone gargoyle

"I'm fine" Anna replied her voice cracked and her body screaming the opposite, she made to get up but Tonks held her back,

"Have you seen Remus?" Anna looked at her, she couldn't tell her, not now,

"He's…he's on the fourth floor but…Tonks!"

Tonks had moved out from behind the gargoyle before Anna could pull her back, Anna scrambled to her feet and moved back into the corridor in time to see a killing curse from her mothers wand hit Tonks squarely in the back,

"No!" Anna screamed, her mother turned towards her and raised her wand but Anna was ready for her and spun out of the way and fired a curse back at her, Bellatrix faltered allowing Charlie to pull Anna into a secret passageway that led to the Transfiguration corridor which was mercifully empty. Charlie sealed the passageway and pulled Anna into a hug.

"Are you ok?" she asked,

"Yes, you?"

"I'm fine"

"We're both liars" Anna snorted then immediately felt sick,

"Tonks and Remus, There both dead Charlie"

"It's going to be ok Anna"

"How?"

"I don't know but it will be"

A menacing voice broke through the air as Voldemort addressed the castle; they both listened with fear and wonder. When he finished speaking they both ran as fast as they could to the Great Hall knowing that was where people would congregate. As the entered the Hall Anna gasped at the amount of bodies, old and young that lay dead on the floor. Her eyes roamed the room and came to a small group of red heads leaning on each other and crying into each others arms. Charlie had seen them too and began to pull Anna over to them.

As they approached Molly and Arthur ran over to them and engulfed Charlie in a hug before turning to Anna and doing the same.

"Mom, who is it?" Charlie asked quietly,

"It's…its Fred" she replied as Arthur took her hand and squeezed it.

"Come on" said Arthur quietly leading them over to the group where they were greeted with tired relief.

"Where's Harry?" asked Anna after scanning the group, Ron and Hermione looked up at her,

"He'll be back in minute, he had to check something" Hermione replied.

Anna sat down on the floor next to Charlie and leaned into him, he kissed her on the forehead and she closed her eyes trying to imagine a better place, a better time.

A/N I'm so sorry for the delay I've been incredibly busy, I will try and update within the next 2 weeks with the second part of the final battle. Thanks for all my reviews please keep them coming.

xxx


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

If Anna hadn't saw Mrs Weasley mouth the words she would have never believed it possible, she too had seen the curse that missed Ginny by the tiniest of margins.

Anna moved forward to aid Mrs Weasley but was pulled back by an unknown invisible force. Ginny moved to her side and gripped Anna's arm in terror,

"Anna…" she said in wonder and Anna could tell that she too feared looking away from the battle as the two witches snarled comments at each other,

"When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?" Molly looked as thought every effort was going into the duel,

"At least I know my children love me, at least Fred knew we all loved him, What about you? Anna despises you even more than your boss" In spite of the fear of the situation Anna had to admire her nerve.

"Annabella is the curse of my existence; she is a traitor to her father and me"

"Did you know her father's dead?" Molly challenged,

"Her father is standing not three feet from me, equal to three opponents and the greatest wizard ever to have walked this Earth" Anna furrowed her brow in confusion before she glanced across the hall and felt the truth hit her like a knife to the gut, Voldemort, her father.

Time seemed to have lost all meaning, she looked at the battles without seeing, and she heard the comments without processing their meaning. Ginny's grip slackened and she turned to look at her but before their eyes could meet the crowd roared and Anna saw her mother crumple to the floor. She saw Voldemort blast his duellers across the room and then, seemingly out of thin air Harry appeared and the fight began.

Anna watched the conversation with tears in her eyes as she felt the truth sink in, Harry was battling her father. The discussion washed over Anna like a giant wave. Then a bang like a cannon blast echoed through the hall and she saw Voldemort fall to the ground. There was a moment of silence and then noise, confusion, elation as Harry was surrounded by a mob of supporters.

Anna turned and ran, she did not know where, she did not care. She heard footsteps running behind her and picked up her pace, she did not want to be caught. She ran up and up and found herself at the Astronomy Tower; she stopped when she reached the battlements and took a great breath.

She looked over the stone and down at the ground, it would be so easy, so quick and probably less painful than one of her mother's curses, or her fathers for that matter.

She climbed on to the wall and dropped her wand, there would be no changing of her mind halfway down, she did not deserve to live, she was evil all the way to the core. She watched her wand fall, she did not hear it land.

"Anna no!" she heard a quiet yet urgent whisper from behind her,

Charlie.

If he had really wanted her he would have shouted louder or come closer, even used magic to prevent her, she did not look back at him, she only looked down. The sun was rising now but she did not look at it.

She heard Charlie approach her, it was now or never.

She jumped.

A/N This was a really hard chapter to write. I know its short but it was challenging. Please review I've been getting some great responses so far which has been brilliant.

Laura

xxx


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Anna thought it would be over quickly but it seemed to take an age to fall. She could hear voices,

"It is our choices that define who we are"

"I want to know that if anything happens to us you will raise him well"

"You are not your mothers daughter"

Why was it taking so long to fall. She just wanted it over. She closed her eyes and saw no more.

Anna felt pain, was she alive? She opened her eyes and saw the stone ceiling of the hospital wing and Charlie watching over her.

"Charlie?"

"You jumped"

"I'm Voldemort's daughter"

"You jumped"

"I don't deserve to live, his blood line must end"

"No Anna, his ideas must end, his tyranny must end, his reign must end. It doesn't matter who you are born into it's who you become"

"Teddy?"

"He's fine, he's at Andromeda's"

"How can I raise him knowing who I am?"

"Your not going to raise him" said Charlie pulling up a chair and sitting down wearily,

"I'm not?"

"We are going to raise him, on our Hippogriff farm" exclaimed Charlie with a slight snort,

"You saved me?"

"I will always be there you catch you when you fall, I know you need time to recover but the whole wizarding world is recovering, you won't be alone" he took Anna's hand and squeezed it.

"Is everyone ok?"

"No one else is dead"

"Go and be with your family Charlie" said Anna quietly thinking of Fred,

"I am, I haven't told anyone about the tower and I don't plan to, I just told them you fainted, Are you in any pain?"

"Not really" said Anna with a wave of guilt crashing over her,

"Then lets go and see our family" he said helping her out of the bed and pulling her into a hug. They walked out of the hospital wing slowly and headed towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Does everyone hate me now?" Anna asked,

"No", Anna looked at him in doubt,

"Kingsley wants to talk to you, and Harry for some reason"

"I'll be shunned Charlie"

"Don't think about it now" he said as he gave the Fat Lady the password. The entered the common room which was relatively empty save for some redheads and a few others.

Molly looked up as they walked in and made her way over to them. Charlie pulled his mother into a hug and slowly stroked her hair. Anna took a step back and caught Harry's eye. He walked over to her.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked somewhat nervously, she nodded and they walked over to a table in the corner and sat down.

"I just want to let you know that Voldemort didn't know that he was your father, I felt his reaction. He was angry at your mother and I'm sure he felt guilt or remorse. It was the most vulnerable I've ever known him"

Anna wondered why Harry was telling her this, but it did make her feel slightly better. At least he was human enough to feel guilt.

"Can I ask you something?" he continued, Anna nodded,

"Are you mad at me for killing him?" Anna's eyes looked straight at him, he was staring at the table.

"Harry look at me" she said, he looked up at her

"I will never, ever be mad at you for killing him, you saved all our lives Harry. In spite of how he felt at the end he still deserved to die" he nodded and Anna knew that he had worried about her reaction, she wondered if Molly felt the same, she looked over at her, she was comforting a grieving George.

"Thank you Anna" said Harry quietly, Anna took his hand.

"No Harry, thank you" Harry nodded, stood up and walked over to Ron, Hermione and Ginny, the latter gave Anna a sad smile.

The next few days were a blur of funerals and services. Anna felt numb to most of them until the time came for Tonk's funeral. She had arranged to meet Andromeda and Teddy in the entrance hall before the service. She had not seen her for nearly a year.

When Anna arrived in the entrance hall Andromeda was holding a struggling Teddy whilst talking to Professor McGonagall, the former looked up at the sound of Anna's footsteps.

"Morning Anna" she said quietly giving Anna a peck on the check,

"Hello" Anna replied whilst nodding to Professor McGonagall.

"How have you been dear?" Andromeda asked whilst wiping Teddy's nose with a handkerchief,

"Fine, and you?" Anna lied

"Probably about as well as you, here will you take Teddy please, I need to check the arrangements are fine." Anna took Teddy and bounced him slightly in the air. He squealed in delight and Anna smiled.

"You'll raise him well Anna" said Professor McGonagall sternly, Anna looked at her, the doubt must have been evident in her eyes because the Professor continued,

"You will Anna, I know finding out about your true…heritage shall we say was a shock but don't you remember what Albus said to you in your third year?"

"It is our choices who define who we are" Anna recited,

"Exactly, it doesn't matter what we are born into, it's who we chose to be"

"I know I'll get there, I just feel I've lost myself, I don't know who I'm supposed to be anymore"

"You'll get there Anna, In the mean time what are you going to do about a job?"

"I'm not sure, I need to get settled with Teddy first"

"Very sensible" said Andromeda rejoining the group.

"We better go in" said Anna as the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione joined them.

The service was short but powerful, Andromeda wept on Molly's shoulder through most of it. Teddy was unusually quiet, his big blue eyes, the exact shade of his mothers, looked at Anna in slight confusion while Anna said goodbye to the best friend she had ever had.

After the service Anna and Charlie took Teddy outside for some fresh air.

"I've found a house" said Charlie suddenly as the reached the lake,

"Really?" Anna replied in surprise,

"Yes, it's not far from Hogsmeade. It's a small farm with a stable"

"Can we afford it?" Anna asked sitting down on the ground,

"Not right now, but we can rent it until we can afford to buy it"

"When can we see it?" Anna asked smiling up at him,

"Whenever you like, the current owner has already moved out so its empty now, do you want to go tomorrow?"

"I'd love to"

"Great, in the mean time I have a present for you" said Charlie lending out his arm to pull Anna to her feet,

"What?" said Anna picking up Teddy and giving him a little kiss on the nose,

"Your first Hippogriff" said Charlie leading Anna towards Hagrid's cabin,

"You bought a Hippogriff?" asked Anna in a slightly annoyed voice, they were supposed to be saving,

"No, Hagrid won't have time to look after him with all the repairs to the castle so when I told him about your dream he said he would like to donate him to the cause" Charlie replied pointing out the Hippogriff which was pecking at the grass,

"Really, wow he's beautiful"

"His name is Buckbeak. Now you are one step closer to you dream" Anna smiled and kissed Charlie fully on the mouth, Teddy pulled on Anna's hair and she turned to kiss him too. Things were definitely looking up.

A/N Hope you liked it, please review!

xxx


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"No Charlie" said Anna wearily as she continued brushing Buckbeak's feathers,

"Just a quick one" Charlie begged his wife,

"No, no flying until he is five, especially on a Hippogriff, plus Aggie has a terrible temper and Lappy has still got that infection in his foot"

"What about Buckbeak then?" Charlie persisted; the Hippogriff gave him a reproachful look,

"Definitely not"

"What about the others then; Wicker, Aesop or one of the others"

"Charlie No!"

"Why not?"

"Because we agreed that Teddy would keep two feet on the ground until he's five!"

"He's got a toy broomstick!"

"They only rise about half a metre and have all sorts of safety charms on them!"

"Can I take him on my broom then?"

Anna looked at her husband, his face was arranged into a pleading display that she found very hard to resist, sighing slightly she replied "Go on then, just a quick flight and don't go too far"

Charlie's face split into a wide grin and he grabbed his wife and kissed her heartily on the mouth, Buckbeak made an odd noise as if reminding Anna that she was not done with cleaning his feathers.

Charlie left her in the barn and ran into the house to get Teddy. Anna chuckled slightly to herself and continued her task.

It has been four years since the end of the war and Anna had never been so happy in her life, the first few months after the final battle were hard but all the struggling had been worth it. She had a husband, a child (although admittedly Teddy was not biologically hers and Anna had kept her promise of telling Teddy stories of his parents every night as she put him to bed), a booming business (she had also written several books on how to care for Hippogriff's), and a beautiful home. Life really couldn't be more perfect.

Anna walked out of the barn and looked up at the sky to see Charlie and Teddy zooming around on the broom.

"Anyone home?" called a voice from the kitchen; Anna looked over at the house and saw Hermione walking over to her,

"Hermione, how are you?" said Anna greeting her with a peck on the cheek, Hermione looked up at the gravity defying duo circling the trees and laughed.

"I knew you'd give in" she remarked,

"He's been badgering me since Christmas" Anna replied walking into the kitchen with Hermione trailing in after her,

"So what can I do for you?" Anna asked gesturing at one of the seats at the kitchen table, "Have you finally decided that you want Hippogriff flying lessons?" she joked, Hermione laughed.

"No nothing like that, it's just…well…would you like to be one of my bridesmaids?" Hermione asked turning bright red, Anna squealed.

"He finally asked you! Hermione that's fantastic. Congratulations! I'd be honoured." Hermione beamed at the older witch as Charlie and Teddy returned into the kitchen looking windswept.

"Auntie Anna, Auntie Anna I FLEWED!" shrieked Teddy running up to her, Anna laughed and arranged his hair into a more acceptable style, he was so excited that all the colours of the rainbow were flashing through his roots.

"I think he enjoyed it" said Charlie "Hi Hermione"

"Morning Charlie finally got your own way did you?" she joked,

"Eventually" he replied,

"Tell him Hermione" said Anna as though she was struggling to contain the news,

"Ron and myself and getting married" said Hermione blushing, Charlie cried out in joy and the adults (well the females at least) spent the remainder of the morning discussing the wedding plans.

* * *

As Charlie and Anna climbed into bed after another long day Anna looked across at her husband,

"Charlie?"

"Hmm" Charlie replied,

"Do you think Remus and Tonks would have let Teddy fly today?" Charlie looked at her and smiled,

"I think that Tonks would have been annoying Remus since Christmas to let him fly and Remus would have given in right about now"

"Really?" Anna asked with a giggle

"Absolutely without a shadow of a doubt, stop second guessing yourself Anna. Teddy is happy and healthy."

"He is isn't he?"

"He is, as are we."

Anna snuggled up next to her husband and nodded,

"You're right Charlie, life is great."

"I told you it would be"

"Don't get so smug" chuckled Anna; Charlie silenced her with a kiss.

A/N That's the end folks! Thanks to all my brilliant reviewers. I really hope you liked this story. Please review with any final comments.

Love you all

Laura

xxx


End file.
